harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Harry Potter's after the end chapter 8 part one
NOTE; I AM NOT BOTHERING TO POST ANY OLD CHAPTERS, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEMA LL, GO TO HARRY POTTER WIKIA BEFORE THEY SHUT DOWN THE BLOGS THERE! aliceandjasperforever peopls (send me an owl, no howlers or ill bite!) 23:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) CHAPTER EIGHT-THE HARPIES AND LEPRECHAUNS AMONG US I was dressed and ready to do within five minutes. Hair brushed and tied bakc, teath brushed, robes on, pads tied into place, and broom stick over my shoulder. All ready to go. I have ten minutes I thought to myself as I glanced at the clock on my night stand. 7:40 and the tactics meeting started at 7:50. I ran downstairs thud thud thud THUD. ''The loudest thud sounded when I hit the landing and because of that, everybody knows it's me. As i hit the landing, and the breakfast table comes into sight, a very interesting sight hits my eyes. Everyone was at the breakfast table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fluer, Dominique, Victiore, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Lun, Nevill, and (of coure) my mum and dad. WOW I thought to myslef, I took in everybody's appearence. Harry's hair had orange and yellow (Harpie colors) streaks in it. The sweater on him said, ''Weasley's, then a number 7, then fiancee. ''I look over at the head line of the Daily Prophet. "The engagement of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Yay! Anyway, his omnoculars were harpie brand and his glasses flashed yellow and orange. Ron's hair was dyes yellow in the middle. His Harpie sweater (which he later revealed was ithcy and he was reluctant to wear it) said on the back, Weasley's, 7 brother. A sign lay between him and Hermione on the table, flashing messages like, "Go Ginny!" or "Harpie for the Win!!!!!!!" Hermione' hair flashed diffrent colors (yellow and orange) and her nails did too. Her hat consisted of a cawing Holyhead Harpie (not a real one, hermione was partail to animals, since she worked for the promotions of elf rights in the ministry, she wasn't bound to hurt any living thing (excepit Ron on an occasion). Her sweater read, "Weasley's, 7, sister-in-law-to-be. Her sneakers were yellow and orange and se had yellow and orange war paint strpies on her face. Bill had Ron's yellow streak, though it was gelled up mohawk style (and Fluer didn't seem very approving of it). His sweater also read, Weasley's, 7, Brother. His jeand were holde and torn but dyed a vivid dandelion yellow. Fleur had her entire hair dyed orange with he tips dyed yellow. Her sweater read, Weasley's, 7, sister in law. Her skirt billowed out from beneath her, layers extending from it till it hit the floor (like a wedding cake) and they were in alternating Harpie colors. Victiore's hair was in pigtails, one half dyed yellow, one dyed orange. The hair tyes that held them in place were the opposite colors of the hair. Her skirt was the same as her mother's and her sweater read "Wealsey's, 7, niece." Since Dominique was a brunntette, and it was incredably hard to dye, (since she was two) her hair had the flashing streaks and she was fasinated by it. Her skirt was the same as her mother's and her sisters and her sweater read "Weasley's, 7, other niece." Charlie's hair was dyes yellow, untill you hit his ponytail, then it was his naturall red color. His sweater was a Harpie eating a leprechaun (were playing Ireland) and the back read "Weasley's, 7, Brother. Percy looked absolutely nervous for Percy but he was dressed absolutely normal, his fingers were drumming on the table. Though Audrey showed her spirit slightly, her dress was yellow, and her hairpiece was orange. George had his hair half dyed yellow and his sweater and his sweater on the front had a picture of a leperchaun being blown up by a fillibuster wet start, no start fire works. The back read "Weasley's, 7, Brother." There was a Harpie pinned to his shirt. Angelina had yellow and orange war paint on her faice and her ahir was orange and yellow on the ends. Her nails flashed like Hermione's. Her sweater was the same as George's on the front, though the back said, "Weaslsey's, 7, Sister-In-Law-To-Be". The sign that sat beside her was the same as Hermione's. Neville looked like he had no idea that he was supposed to dress like this but Luna got the idea. Her robes were yellow and her hairpiece was a small holyhead harpie (not a real one, Hermione would not have permitted it) and her hair was highlited orange. That took me about five seconds to process but about ten minutes to tyoe just to let you know. Then I remembered why everyone was showing so much Harpie spirit. If we wont hsi game, we would win the leauge (for the first time in Harpie history) and we would actually be in the running for the quidditch world cup!!!!!!! Which didn't take place for about another two years but who cares!!!????!!!!?? IN THE RUNING! That would be dead sick! PLAY OFFS!!!!! After a chorus of ''Hey Ginny! ''and ''Good Luck Ginny!, me grabbing a piece of toast and me swifly kissing Harry, I was out the door. Once I hit the front step, I pulled out my wand and shut my eyes. I spun on the spot and apparating right into the heart of the Ministry Of Magic. As I soon as I appeared, I was swarmed with a line of reporters. Once again, QUESTION AND ANSWER SESSION. Q-Ginny what are you comments on toadays match? A-This is the first time that the Holyhead Harpies are in any state to win the league and get a chance at the world cup ever and I really am proud of the team this year. We really pulled ourselfs together and were now the undefeated team to beat. Q-What do you think that the final scores of the match will be today? A-How the hell should I know? Am I a seer? Well, I do want it to be close though. Q-What are you going to to do about the Ireland beaters, Moesly and Shanooli? They are said to be the best in the world!!! A-We hope that wer'e all good dodgers and that our beaters Harmon and Burke are a hell of a lot better. Q-What are your comments on the engagment between you and Harry Potter? A-No comment NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! Category:Blog posts